PJ MASKS Connor x Amaya Valentine's Day
by urmommaaclod
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Catboy/Connor x Owlette/Amaya and also a little bit of Luna Girl x Romeo... tune in to find out to see what happens between them! I hope you enjoy! Edit: Haha the reviews crack me up, I'll take Brian's suggestion into consideration!


Valentine's Day

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Valentines Eve

It was about 3:00pm and Amaya, Connor and Greg were on Walkie Talkies talking about casual events in there life's. "Greg!" Says Gregs mom "What is it" says Greg

"Come here, NOW!" Says Gregs mom "Uhh, I gotta go guys, we'll talk a little later" said Greg signing off his Walkie Talkie "Well, looks like it just us now..." says Connor smiling slyly "What's that supposed to mean?!" Said Amaya clearly a bit disturbed

"Oh, uhhhhh, nothing.I'm just saying that he left and now the two of us are on here." said Connor laughing nervously "Yeah... " said Amaya suspecting something "Anyway meet me at the park in a little bit, don't bring Greg." said Amaya signing off "Whew" said Connor "That was close,I can't let that happen again." Said Connor walking outside to meet up with Amaya. Once he got there he saw Amaya talking with Cameron. He ran over "Hey Amaya, umm, whatcha doing?" Says Connor defensively cutting between them "What's it to you?" Says Cameron "Oh, umm, it's nothing to me..." says Connor once again nervously laughing, backing up slowly. "Well it seems to me like you got a crush on... you know who!" Said Cameron laughing hysterically while walking away, lucky for Connor, Amaya didn't hear anything...

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Into the night

"Anyways" "I invited you here to give you a little gift . said Amaya walking towards the shed that contains all the little shenanigans "umm hmm.." said Connor still in shock from his past experience. "You know since its February the 13th I wanted to give you a little gift ahead of time." Amaya said opening the shed and to her surprise everything was missing. "WHAT?!" Where is everything?" Said Amaya frantically digging around in the shed, she kept mumbling "where is it, where is it?! AHHHH it's not here! Connor, who finally snapped out of his daze said "what, what's wrong? "EVERYTHING is missing... and look! A moth, this has to be the work of Luna Girl!" Said Amaya grabbing Connors hand pulling him to Gregs house, after they explained everything they all said, "PJ MASKS ALL SHOUT HORRAY INTO THE NIGHT TO SAVE THE DAY! They all said in unison. ~at HQ "I think we should take the owl glider, since we don't really know where she is or what she's doing. Says Gekko "Yeah, that's smart." Says Owlette heading over to their tubes. "Say, umm, Owlette." Said Cat Boy nervously walking over to her " What is it?" Says Owlette "So you were going to... umm.. give me a Valentine's Day present right? Says Cat Boy sweating and blushing

"Oh, yeah... about that, Luna Girl stole my present for you." Says Owlette "Oh, I know that part but... Valentine's Day is about... well you know.. says Cat Boy stumbling over his words "Love?" Says Gekko curiously "YES! That, word... so what does that mean about you know, us? Says Cat Boy " Ummmm... you know what, we'll talk later, who knows what Luna Girl is doing with all those valentine things AS WE SPEAK! Says Owlette running over to her tube. "Tough love huh?" Says Gekko clicking his tounge"Yeah, I guess." Says Cat Boy "Happens to me quite a bit, you know back when I was with Maria she was always making problems about everything, so I adapted to it and learned a few tips so I have a soluti-" says Gekko getting interrupted "Look, you are SIX years old how can you already have multiple girlfriends?" "What can I say? It's a gift." Says Gekko smugly. "Alright fine, you can help, but nothing stupid. Owlette is waiting for us, let's go." Says Cat Boy getting in his tube.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Valentines trouble

Owlette, Cat Boy and Gekko all got in the Owl Glider, " Alright let's see here..." says Owlette scanning the area for Luna Girl. "Aha! There she is!" Says Owlette smoothly landing the Owl Glider and getting out. "Ugh, another Valentine's Day, alone... but if I can't have a valentine... NO ONE CAN! Said Luna Girl laughing evilly "Hey Luna Girl! That's not nice, stealing other people's valentine cards just because no one likes you enough to give you one? Said Owlette approaching Luna Girl with Cat Boy and Gekko near by. "How DARE you? I am officially offended, you know it seems like your a little 'extra' defensive about this one... care to explain? Said Luna Girl smugly "What?! No... I'm not extra defensive at all!" Said Owlette nervously laughing "ooh, who is it? Is it Romeo? He's pretty love able." Says Luna Girl "NO" says Owlette "Ok, ok, is it Gekko? Says Luna Girl "NO" "Fine! Is it Night Ninja?" Says Luna Girl clearly getting frustrated "Ugh, no again!" Says Owlette "Well there really is only one boy left, and that is none other than CAT BOY! Says Luna Girl confidently "uhhh..." says Owlette blushing "Ha, I knew it! The little Birdy is in love! Ha Ha! Says Luna Girl laughing "Cat Boy And Owlette sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Says Luna Girl mocking them. " _Shut up"_ says Owlette getting mad. "You know, you really should do something, she's mad and she probably will need your help. Said Gekko to Cat Boy "Yeah, your right, but Luna Girl still thinks Owlette's alone, I should probably sneak up on her and try to grab her Luna Magnet. Says Cat Boy confidently dashing off leaving Gekko sitting on the roof watching the action " Ahh, its times like these that I'm happy I'm not a crucial character in this episode. Said Gekko eating popcorn watching the battle from the roof.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

The brawl

"Luna Girl! It's time for you to pay for your actions! Says Owlette speeding towards her just as Cat Boy jumps from the roof which makes them a collide and fall to the ground "What the-?" Says Owlette "Sorry Owlette, I didn't see you there." Says Cat Boy who was still tumbled on top of her " Yes, apology accepted, now get up so I can go!" Says Owlette pushing him off of her. "Awwww, it's so cute. You two are in LOVE! Says Luna Girl laughing "Why would you care?" Says Cat Boy bitterly "Ooh, so your admitting it? Says Luna Girl holding back her laughter" "Well, uhh.." says Cat Boy nervously avoiding the question "Oh no, this could ruin everything for Cat Boy!" Says Gekko desperately running down the wall and jumping onto Luna Girls Luna board "What the-?"says Luna Girl startled " Leaping lizards don't just sit there and watch DO SOMETHING! Says Gekko frantically "Wasn't that what you were just doing?" Says Owlette rolling her eyes "I'll help." Says Cat Boy racing over and kicking the Luna magnet out of her hand "HEYY!" Says Luna Girl poutingly *Owlette flies over and ninja kicks Luna Girl of her board and to the ground* "Nice one!" Says Gekko picking up the Luna magnet from the ground. "Thank you Gekko, as for you..." says Owlette referring to Luna Girl "I hope you learned your lesson this time." Says Owlette looking down at Luna Girl who was still laying on the ground "Ugh, catch you later PJ PESTS!" Says Luna Girl summoning her moths to carry her and away. " Come on Cat Boy... you know it seems to me like it's time to be a hero. Whispers Greg " Yeah, I think your right... says Cat Boy sighing

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

It's time to be a hero

"Owlette, I've lied... I like you a lot and your the most beautiful Owl I have ever seen ,and I should have told the truth. Said Cat Boy relived that he had said it "I'm sorry for not being honest..." says Cat Boy sighing sadly *Owlette chuckles* "Huh?

What? Why are you laughing? Said Cat Boy confused" You know, that was kinda unnecessary Cat Boy... " says Owlette still laughing "What? Why would that be unnecessary? Says Cat Boy who was clearly just embarrassed now. "Because! It's was Gekko's turn to be a hero this week, you don't even know what he was doing the whole day without us! Says Owlette "Oh, uhhh... yeah I knew that!" Says Cat Boy awkwardly laughing " Yeah sure you did, but... did you mean what you said? About liking me?" Said Owlette blushing "Well would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Says Cat Boy "No I guess not..." says Owlette "Well, you were gonna give me a Valentine's Day card weren't you? That means you must like me? Says Cat Boy "Sure I like you, but I wasn't going to ask you to be my only reason I asked you to come by yourself is because I was going to give you both the cards separate so you felt special." Admitted Owlette "Why wouldn't you want me to be your valentine? "Cat Boy, please." Says Owlette "Fine"Said Cat Boy slowly and bitterly walking off. "Come on, you can't just give up!" Says Gekko running after him "Look, she doesn't like me... it's beating a dead horse even trying to fix things" says Cat Boy sadly. *long pause* "You know, our school is having a dance... she'll probably just go out with Cameron if you don't ask her soon... said Gekko smiling slyly "...but how can I ask her?" Said Cat Boy looking back at Owlette she looked sad too.

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Romeo and Juliet

"Look Cat Boy, just wait til we're back at headquarters then she'll be easier to convince." Says Gekko "Yeah... that's probably a good idea..." says Cat Boy sighing

"Wait a minute... would Luna Girl really just leave us with her Luna magnet? Said Cat Boy "Uhhh, guys I think I hear some evil laughter and really mannish sounding stomper over there." Said Owlette running over and pointing to the school. "*sigh* Let's go." Says Cat Boy ~at the school " Don't worry my love, I'll make sure to get your Luna magnet back. Said Romeo " Oh, Romeo... said Luna Girl dreamily "Let's go get those PJ pests... together." Said Romeo grabbing her hand and smiling ~back to the PJ masks "Hey Gekko, come look at this." Says Owlette pointing at Luna Girl and Romeo flirting. "Oh no, that's not good, two villains against us, moths, Luna magnets, robots and gadgets, against us!? We don't stand a chance." Says Gekko "Hey, don't talk like that... I'm sure we'll find someway to win this battle, but who knows they might not even be planning to attack us, I mean they're evil so there's plenty of things that they could be planning." Said Cat Boy "yeah, and it's our responsibility to stop them." Says Owlette ~back at the playground "Ok, first we sneak up on them in my new invisible robot, take the Luna magnet, meet back here and maybe wreck a little havoc. What do you say?" Said Romeo "Sounds like a plan." Says Luna Girl.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Luna girlfriend

"I think it would be best if I fly you two over to that roof over there, then you can sabotage them. Who wants to go first?" Says Owlette "*Cat Boy raises hand*" "Umm, ok." Says Owlette walking over to him "Hold my hands." Said Owlette "Ok..." said Cat Boy who was still a little upset about what she said to him earlier. "*Owlette flys him over*" "Cat Boy, don't be mad... maybe this can work out, BUT not right now. I gotta go get Gekko. Says Owlette flying off "Yes!" Whispers Cat Boy excitedly "ok back to business **,SUPER CAT HEARING**.." said Cat Boy looking down at Romeo and Luna Girl "You know... when I get your Luna magnet, you think that I could have a little kissy kissy?" Says Romeo " It depends on how many PJ masks you crush, if you get the lizard you get a kiss on the cheek if you get the kitty you get two kisses on the the cheek, but if you get the little Birdy you get three kisses on the lips." Says Luna Girl "Ooh, but what if I get all three?" Says Romeo "Let's see you do that first, then I'll answer." said Luna Girl "Okie dokie..." said Romeo. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get those Pj pests! Says Romeo. *Gekko and Owlette arrive to the roof* "I'll scale down the wall **SUPER LIZARD GRIP."** Says Gekko. "I'll jump down near the dumpsters and hide." Says Cat Boy "Ok! Be safe." Says Owlette *sigh* "why was I so stupid?! I told my crush that I didn't like him? I hope he forgives me." Says Owlette while flying to the top of the school.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

One down, two to go.

"Luna girl! Romeo! What are you planning? Says Gekko whiles he's invisible. "what?! Who said that?" Said Romeo looking around "it sounds like that little lizard, he's probably hiding somewhere under a rock or something don't worry about him." Said Luna Girl "I need to worry about every pj mask, so I made this especially for this lizards invisibly." Said Romeo pulling out a ray gun and shooting it everywhere. _ **Bzzzz**_ *Gekko fell onto the ground, now visible.* *Romeo stomped on him with his foot to hold him down* "One down, two to go." Said Romeo winking at Luna Girl "I'm very impressed, but how are you going to hold him down? I don't have my Luna magnet. "Oh, don't you worry my love, I made these. They're like handcuffs except they don't have a key, or anyway to get out... hahaha." Said Romeo while putting the handcuffs on Gekko. "Oh your so smart!" Says Luna Girl "Yeah, I know." Says Romeo putting his arm around her. "We have two left to get and then I can claim my prize." Says Romeo chucking. "No, they aren't going to treat my friends like that! Says Cat Boy looking at them from the alley.

 **CHAPTER NINE**

Two down, one to go

"Well, my precious little moth girl, we only have two left." Said Romeo staring into the night with Luna Girl "I wonder where they are?" Says Luna Girl "WAIT! THERE'S ONE! Says Luna Girl pointing at Owlette flying in the air. "Ahh, your a smart one." Say Romeo while he pulls out an invention. "This is a net, compacted into a little pellet so it's super aerodynamic like a bullet, but right on contact it expands up to ten feet and the ends click together, instantly trapping your target." Says Romeo aiming the gun at Owlette... "GOTCHA" said Romeo when the bullet hit Owlette and expanded into the net within a split second. "YAY!" Says Luna Girl as Owlette was falling to the ground. "This fall could be fatal to a small pj mask. But it's her fault for even trying." Says Romeo laughing and watching her fall to her doom. "NO, Owlette!" Says Cat Boy _**SUPER CAT SPEED! *he ran over and just barely caught her.***_ "Ugh, more PJ pests?" Says Luna Girl "Owlette are you okay?" Says Cat Boy who was still holding her. "She's passed out." Said Romeo laughing hysterically

 **CHAPTER TEN**

The final brawl

"How could someone be any nastier?" Said Cat Boy angrily trudging towards them "Could someone be any more disgusting?" Said Cat Boy getting madder every step he took closer to them. "Well, I'm pretty sure if little Birdy went splat that would be a little more disgusti-" said Romeo getting interrupted " Shut up!" Said Cat Boy now about four feet away from Romeo. Romeo, assuming that Cat Boy is too passive to try anything didn't worry about it a lot, so he didn't summon any robots or have any inventions on hand except for the net. *Cat Boy punches Romeo in his face* "Pwhhhh" says Romeo reacting to the punch *Luna Girl picks up the net and shoots it at Cat Boy it hits him* "AHHH!" Cries Cat Boy in frustration *Cat Boy cuts the net with his claws* *and charges toward them* *Romeo and Luna Girl ran into Romeos robot* "Yeah, you better run." Says Cat Boy panting. "Hey Connor! Over here!" Says Gekko "Romeo locked me up in these hand cuffs, care to help?" Says Gekko "Uhh, yeah. There's literally a button right there." Says Cat Boy pushing the button that release the cuffs. " Oh. Thanks." Says Gekko brushing himself off." "Connor..." says Owlette *runs over* *lifts her off the ground* "Yeah?" ***kisses him***

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The aftermath

The next day: at the dance "*while dancing together* Hey,Connor, I think I blacked out last night... do you know what happened? "You passed out because Romeo almost killed you by making you fall from 200 feet in the sky." "AND I SURVIVED?!" Said Amaya "Only because I caught you." Said Connor feeling proud of what he did last night. "How did I know?" Said Amaya dreamily "I'm taking full responsibility for this." Said Greg sitting in to corner watching them smiling.

 _ **End**_


End file.
